Life as a "half -witch"
by Rink
Summary: An american half-witch, half-muggle named Rachel tries to make it through her life at Hogwarts successfully.


Hello, hello, hello! This is Rink and I just wanted to explain why I've decided to add a "Harry Potter" fic to my list of stories. Well, my sister is always talking about "Harry Potter", the book that is, and I've gotten into it a bit myself. It's a really good series if you already didn't know. I'm being a bit obvious aren't I? Sorry. Anyways, the generation I'm most familiar with in the book is Harry Potter's parents generation. You know, James and Lily? Right. Their generation. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily. Anywho, this little fic is from the point of view of a made up character. If you don't like made up characters going with real characters then I strongly suggest you don't read this. Personally, I usually DO mind, but in this case I don't. The made up characters are Rachel, Tachi, Emerald, Holly, and Amber so far as I know. I give my sister most of the credit for making them up. 

By the way, it's from Rachel's P.O.V. I hope you like it, if you don't, please don't be too harsh! I do not own Harry Potter! Bye!

Hogwarts, Warthog…what's the diff?

Chapter one. 

"The Summer Before."

Saturday. 12:01 pm

Sometime after fifth or sixth grade ended.

I was staring out the window, one of many in my very large humungous house, when my mom started calling me from downstairs. "Hmmm…what does she want ?" I wondered, and ran down the stairs to find out. La dee da dee da! It was Saturday and I had absolutely nothing on my mind except, summer! Wee! I love this! As soon as I got downstairs, I gave my mom a big hug and a kiss on each of her cheeks. I had seen people do that in the movies once , and it was supposed to be a polite thing to do. So, …I tried it. It wasn't that bad at all!

My mom looked at me funny, then smiled, "Here, sweetie…look what I found in the mail for you."

I thought it was my new fake-makeup set I had ordered the other day so I snatched it out of her hands and ripped it open. Hey! It was a letter! I looked at the bottom to see who it was from, sometimes I get lazy and don't feel like reading the whole thing. It was from…er…erm…what?! I can't read this! So I asked my mother to read it for me.

It was from a weird person named, "HOGWARTS".

I laughed. Ha! What a weird name! I told my mom I thought it was weird and she frowned at me.

For the next three minutes I was lectured on how not-to be so silly all the time in serious situations. I laughed again and kissed my mother on the nose. She smiled at me and took me and the letter into our very large living room, which was as big as a one story house. I jumped into my favorite easy chairs and started to sing this new pop-song I heard on the radio when my mom sat down on the chair next to me and told me to stop singing.

Jeese. I'm only eleven years old. Well at least I'm going to be in May.

We talked a little. We didn't sing.

****

Saturday 12:05

I found out that "HOGWARTS" was actually a school. A school for witchcraft and wizardry to be exact. Oops! My bad. Sometimes eleven year olds can be a bit hasty and foolish, namely me. Sorry guys! Gals! Whatever you are! I'll get it straight next time around! I promise! For about half an hour my mom explained what "HOGWARTS" was. For another half hour she explained that I had received this letter because I had been accepted into the school, which was a great honor that only very few half muggle children got.

I asked her what that made me.

"A witch, dear." She said. "Your two older sisters were accepted into Hogwarts as well a few years ago, remember?" I tried to think . "Now dear, don't you remember that big party we had about four years ago?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that was for Nefie and Olga for being accepted into Hogwarts too, dear. And we'll have a big party for you too, if you want." 

I screamed for joy. I hadn't even been to Hogwarts and already it was fun.

****

Saturday 1: 10pm

I ran up the stairs to my room and jumped onto my soft lovely bed. Wow! What a lovely day! First I get to look out a window and then I get accepted to the best school in the universe! Yeah! I love being a witch! Or…Hmmmm….wait. Am I a witch yet? Or do I only become a witch once I'm in Hogwarts? I thought about it for a minute but I didn't really care. For the rest of the day I decided to memorize a song by the beatles. I love that group! Wait…they're muggles. So what? I'm half muggle, so they're still cool to me! Lalalalalalalala! All you need is love! la la la la lala!

****

Friday 3:00pm

Towards the end of summer. 

Just about an hour ago my mom took me into a place called "Diagon Alley". It was really super-dee-duper cool!! Kind of medieval looking though. It's this place were young wizards and witches can go, to get school supplies and stuff for well…you know….witch and wizard schools. Yups! It was a real experience! When we were there, my mom got me a wand, yeah, a wand! Can you believe it?! Now I can look like the tooth fairy or something! Alright!! And we also got fittings for robes that I have to wear to school. Groovy! I have a nice black one, which I suppose most of the students have, and goes really well with my long brown hair when I let it go loose. I almost look like a fairy princess with my wand, except I'm….erm…wearing a black robe. So I guess that makes me a black robe princess! Yipee! I love being a witch-to-be! Haha!

Wait a second. I didn't tell you the coolest part of going to Diagon Alley. Well actually, there is no coolest part, but there were a lot of cool parts. Uh-huh! I got to buy a pet to keep me company and be my messenger and stuff when I'm at Hogwarts! Cool yeah? Very. Guess what I got? It's the best pet in the world…or at least I thought it was one of the coolest ones at the shop. I got a black falcon! Cool yeah? It was really expensive, but did I mention that my family is filthy rich? I don't want to brag, but my family has been rich for generations. Along with that, most of the Kamiya's (my family name) have been living in the same house for centuries. Well, it's changed a bit since then. Thank God. We'd be living in a cave if that weren't true! Eep! Gross! Cockroaches everywhere! I wouldn't like that at all! We'd definitely need some big-ass can of bug spray, and I wouldn't want to carry that around. Maybe I could buy a servant to do that….

****

Yet another Friday. 8:00am

Day before my mom and I would drive to the train station.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hogwarts! I know both my older, dim-witted sisters went there, but up until now I honestly didn't know much about it. Weird. Freaky even. Strange.

****

Friday 8:01 am

Odd.

****

Friday 8:02am

Queer.

****

Friday 8:03 am

I discovered that I'm a bored, obsessive freak.

****

Friday 8:04 am

Oh wait I already knew that.

****

Friday 12:00 sharp.

Mother called me downstairs to eat lunch after I had taken a four hour nap. I brushed my hair and smiled at my reflection before going downstairs. 

****

Friday 6:00pm

I pondered whether or not I should wear my hair up on the first day of school. Should I wear lip gloss or should I go completely natural? For a while I just sat in front of the mirror thinking about these very important things when my sister Olga walks into the room kicking my stuff around. What a twit! Does she know whose room she's in? I highly doubt that since she has an I.Q. of like, ZERO!! So I asked her, "What are you doing in my room, Olga?"

She crossed her skinny arms over her chest and gave me the stink eye. "Just here to tell you that YOU getting into a school like Hogwarts was a mistake! You're far too stupid and young to be going there, Rachel!" I looked back at the mirror and rolled my eyes. Olga coming into this world was a mistake! How dare she rant on about me, when I'm the only one out of this family who makes my mother and father look good! Olga the ugly can go to monkey's Ville, I say. Poo on her. "Did you here me you ugly brat?!" She screamed and threw my teddy across the room.

I turned around and walked over to her so I could look up at her in the eyes. "Buzz off, Olga the ugly!" and I kicked her in the shin.

She ran off holding her leg and swearing. Serves her right treating teddy like that. I walked over to my stuffed teddy bear friend and held him close before going back to the mirror to brush my hair. Tomorrow I'd be off to Hogwarts, meeting new people and learning to do completely different things. I just couldn't wait!

I decided that I'd leave my hair down.

If I put a clip in it, that might look nice.

****

Friday. 11:00pm

I lay in bed wondering if anyone at Hogwarts would like me. I mean, I'm not a full blooded witch and my mom used to always tell me how one of her full-blooded muggle friends was always kicked around at Hogwarts. I got off my bed and prayed that I would _not_ get treated like my mother's friend. I prayed for at least five minutes.

****

Friday 11:05pm

I prayed that I'd have at least one good friend to talk to.

****

Friday 11:06

Um…make that two good friends.

****

Friday 11:07pm

Actually, let's make that two or more good friends that are girls and one close guy friend.

****

Friday 11:30pm 

Would a boyfriend be asking too much? Am I ready for a boyfriend? Better ask my mom.

****

Friday 12:00pm

If I could have a boyfriend, I better get one in my second year just to be on the safe side. And if it isn't too much trouble, could he have brown hair and green eyes? Or even better, black hair and icy blue eyes! Yes! My God! That would be the best thing I could wish to meet! Did I just call my dream boy an 'it'? Yes I did! He won't be an _it_! He will sooooo be a guy! Masculine, boyish boy! Yipee! With the nicest features, characteristics, blah blah blah. Am I supposed to be interested in guys yet? I'm only eleven after all! My older bimbo sisters must be taking over my brain! Die! Die Olga and Nefie the ugly!! DIE!!!! DIE!!!

Friday 12:01pm

Are there any hot guys at Hogwarts?


End file.
